Phenomenal Heart
by Wicforever
Summary: Skie Peterson is a 38 year old woman, widowed 5 years earlier when her husband, a Marine, was killed in action. AJ Styles has been divorced for a few years, one night, on his way home, hungry and feeling down he stops into the diner that Skie works at. He soon becomes a regular and a friendship builds, but will they both take a leap of faith and give love one more chance?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic romance involving AJ Styles of the WWE. I in no way own or claim ownership of the WWE, any of it's products, or anyone employed by the WWE. This is a work of fiction and is meant only for enjoyment and appreciation of the WWE and those that are employed by the WWE. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Looking around the single room of her studio apartment, Skie Peterson let out a soft sigh. This was her new home, in a new town, in a new state. The walls were a plain slightly off white, her sleeper sofa up against one wall, sitting on it, and looking to her left she would be looking out the floor to ceiling windows. Looking straight she would see her 32 inch smart tv that was given to her by her brother as a moving gift. It sat upon an old wooden coffee table with her gaming consoles below it. Semi worn hardwood floors covered by a plush purple rug gave the otherwise colorless room a splash of bold color. If she were to look to the right she would see a small table with two chairs and her kitchenette. Just barely enough room for her to cook. There was a walk in closet, a full bathroom, and a small pantry. This was a far cry from the three bedroom two and a half bath house she used to live in with her now deceased husband.

Her mind briefly flashes back to five years ago when she got that fateful knock at the door. Seeing the two men in the dress blues of the United States Marines she knew before they said anything. Her husband of ten years was dead. At 33 years old she was a widow. Shaking her head, mahogany waves teased her back from the ponytail she put her locks in to keep them off her neck. Emerald green eyes refocusing on the present. She played her cards right with the life insurance she received from the Military, savings that she had from her previous occupation as a high school history teacher, and the sale of that home, and now she knew she could take her time figuring things out. Grabbing her phone she checks the time and with a soft sigh she stood her five foot six inch frame up and headed to the bathroom to shower.

As she dressed, Skie took note of the twenty extra pounds she put on over the last five years. She knew on some level she probably should lose the weight, but she was comfortable. Dressing she chuckled at the size eight black skirt she wore as part of her uniform, along with a larger black button down shirt that she left the top half of the buttons undone exposing the white tank top underneath. With her hair blown dry into shiny waves that tumble over her shoulders and almost halfway down her back. Slipping on her black and silver ankle boots she grabs her purse, keys, phone and heads out locking the door behind her. Grateful for being on the first floor she made her way to her car and headed to the little diner on the outskirts of town.

As she drove her mind wandered, thinking about what she might be doing now if things were different. Then her mind went in another surprising direction. Would she ever find something that was half as good as what she had with her first marriage. She was happy, and thought herself to be in love. Thoughts of using current technology to meet someone bounced around her thoughts. The debate ensued as she didn't really know anyone, yet she didn't really go out or put herself out there. If she did use a dating site or app she would be able to meet people, but then there was the creepy idea that they might just try to get a hook up. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts as she pulled into the parking lot and parked her car, killing the ignition she then grabbed her purse and phone along with her keys and she made her way in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Her shift started at ten and by midnight, the diner had grown quiet as it always does. She chose this shift specifically because she wasn't worried about money, couldn't sleep, but she still felt like she was a productive part of society. Marty, the short order cook, was starting inventory as Skie got a fresh pot of coffee going, the old one, nearly empty and a couple of hours old got dumped. She was wiping down the counter around the coffee makers when the tiny bell tinkled alerting her that someone came in. Turning she saw a man come in, snug heather gray t-shirt, blue jeans with a black belt around his lean waist. She could tell he keeps himself in shape by the ripples underneath his shirt. His hazelnut brown hair brushed over his shoulders and across his upper back. Taking one of the stools at the counter she adjusted her gaze and met his ice blue one. Though a small smile came upon his lips, she can see a sadness in those eyes.

"Hi there, and welcome." Skie greets the man as she lays down a menu before him. "May I get you something to drink while you look that over?"

"Sure, some coffee would be great thanks." The man responded with a Georgia drawl that she was getting used to hearing.

With a slight nod of her head she turns and grabs a clean coffee mug, pours the dark steaming liquid in leaving enough room in case he wants to add anything to it. Placing it on a saucer then turning and placing it before him. Turning back around once again, bending slightly to get the creamer from the mini fridge she places it next to the cup of coffee. Skie steps away to wipe down another section of the counter giving the man some space to look over the menu. Normally she focuses on her task, but that night, that man, she couldn't help but sneaking a few peeks at him. Her mind wandered for the first time in years to a place she didn't think she was capable of going to again.

"Excuse me miss, I'm ready to order." His voice soft with a hint of sadness. He would look over to her as he spoke the words and caught her slight startle and then a soft flush to her cheeks. He was guessing her thoughts were a million miles away.

"Sure thing." She replied as she moved back to stand before him. Again the soft smile graced her full lips as she spoke once more. "What can I get you?"

The stranger placed his order of a short stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns and wheat toast. Giving the order to Micky, Skie was about to go back to wiping down the already clean counter when the customer spoke to her again.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked, his drawl smooth and sweet. She shook her head no and her ponytail swished from side to side. There was a brief moment when their eyes locked and they studied each other openly. Finally, the stranger spoke, breaking the silence first. "You're not from here, not even from the south...are you? Sound like you are from the Midwest."

Her cheeks flushed slightly as he called her out on her accent, or lack of accent would probably be a better description. No matter where she's lived, she's never lost her Midwestern sound. "No, no I'm not. I'm originally from the Midwest, Chicago area to be exact." Skie politely explained. She continued on, "You definitely sound like a native from around here."

"For most of my life, yes ma'am." He drawled and smiled at her then gave a soft chuckle. "Couldn't imagine home bein anywhere else. So why did you come down here?"

His inquiry caused her to pause, she wasn't used to anyone wanting to know her better. Even Marty never asked, just accepted that she was one of the new graveyard shift waitresses. "Cost of living is good, not a lot of stress like in and around a big city, and mostly for a fresh start."

The man paused and studied her face a moment, nodding as though he understood. In truth to some degree he did. He saw a flash of sadness when she said fresh start and he seemed to feel a slight connection because of that. "Yeah, sometimes a fresh start is needed. By the way my name is AJ."

He watched her closely and realized there was absolutely no recognition in her eyes when he said his name. It was unusual, and refreshing. AJ smiled when she responded and returned the pleasantry. "Nice to meet you AJ, I'm Skie."

It was at that moment that the order bell rang and Marty announced the order was up and ready. When he finished, AJ paid the bill and left not only Skie a generous tip, but Marty as well. Along with a note about the great service good food. Marty was thrilled. But Skie lingered on AJ's parting words, "I think I may have to become a regular here." With a smile and a small wink, AJ strode out into the night and all Skie could think was that she hoped he did come back.

* * *

Four months later, and AJ true to his word did become a regular. Once a week he came came in, always around midnight. And only if Skie was working. They found they had a lot in common, from points of view, to past times, and to some small degree (on her end) gaming. She did know he has children from a previous marriage and that his stopping at the diner was on his way back from visiting them. She never asked him what happened or anything as she didn't believe it was polite or honestly any of her business. He learned she was widowed, but again didn't delve into that, for the same reasons. Skie learned he travelled a lot for his job, and sometimes internationally. AJ enjoyed sharing some of the stories from the road and a comfortable friendship had formed.

On this night AJ came in and ordered his usual. The conversation was light and fun, and Skie was laughing at some of stories he was telling from that past week on the road. As she moved around behind the counter doing various parts of her job, she would glance up towards him and caught not just looking, but almost staring, but not quite. The look she thought might have been a bit different, but she shrugged it off, he never hinted or seemed to have flirted with her in the past. He finished his meal, and had another cup of coffee as he had been recently doing. When it was time for him to go, he paid in cash, which was normal, but he then handed her Marty's tip (which he always did when Marty was cooking) and hers. However, this time hers was wrapped in a folded piece of paper. His fingers lingered on hers for a quick moment longer than normal as their eyes met, his hand slowly pulled away. A soft smile played on her lips and his turned upward returning the smile. With a nod he said goodnight and AJ was gone.

It has been eight months since that little piece of paper was wrapped around Skie's tip. The paper that came from AJ had read: "I'm giving you my number, text me if you decide you would like to talk more." and a phone number beneath that. She grabbed her phone from her apron pocket and quickly texted to the number, 'Hi, this is Skie, now you have my number too'. AJ hadn't even pulled out of the parking spot.

Since then they have talked nearly every day, either via text or actual phone call. They always seemed to find something to talk about, random silly things, tidbits of their lives, eventually opening up about their relationships. AJ learned about Skie's husband being killed in action, and she learned that his wife divorced him because of his job and how often he was on the road. They were still friends, but she needed more and refused to let him give up his career. The more they talked the more they connected, a close friendship bloomed.

A little more than a year after their first encounter, AJ made his usual stop in the diner. About the only thing he didn't tell her was what exactly he did for a living. He told her it did have to do with entertainment, and was very physical, but never went into specifics, and she never asked. By the time he walked in and sat at the counter, his coffee was there, mixed just the way he liked it, and steaming hot. AJ ordered his usual, chatted briefly with Marty (whom does know who AJ is, but agreed to not tell Skie) while she cashed out a trucker that was heading back to his 18 wheeler to bed down in the sleeper part of the cab. When she was done she wiped down the counters moving towards him until she was finally standing before her friend.

"I have some news for you." She started off, her eyes trained on his face to take in his reaction.

"Oh? And what's your news?" AJ asked, curiosity heavily lacing his words.

"I won't be here for the next two weeks after tonight." She explained.

Before she could say anything more, AJ spoke up, "Taking some vacation time?" He inquired, and when she nodded he continued. "Do you have any plans?"

"You mean besides just mostly being at home with soap operas and bon bons?" She joked, he already knew she couldn't stand soap operas. "No, no plans."

AJ nodded, and at that point his food was ready. He sat there eating, an idea forming in his mind. As he ate and figured out some details, Skie took to mopping the diner, knowing that the floor would be dry by the time he was ready to go. She wondered what it would be like to not see him for two weeks. Sure they will probably text and call each other, but she enjoyed his smile and just seeing him. It was the highlight of her week. After putting the mop and bucket away, she went back to the counter. AJ had finished his meal and she put the dishes in the bin for when she washed them usually right after he left.

"I was thinking..." AJ started and he waited until he had her full attention before continuing. With a nod from her, he went on, "What do you say about coming with me? You can see what I do, travel, and we can hang out too."

Skie stared at him for a moment as his words sunk in, her expression was one of complete surprise. She would love to go with him, but she also didn't want to get him in trouble or anything. "AJ, won't your boss be upset with you having someone tag along?"

"About that, to answer your question, no, I won't get in trouble." He started, pausing a moment, then continued on. "But I should tell you what I do before you decide." AJ was nervous about telling her. Usually people either love what he does or hates it. The haters were usually pretty clueless about it. She gave a slight nod encouraging him to continue but remained quiet. Finally AJ spoke again. "I'm a wrestler, sports entertainer. I work for the WWE."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read this story and thank you to all those that have followed the story. _**

**_Please enjoy the next chapter and know I appreciate all feedback._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with the WWE, it's employees or affiliates. I only own the story line and the original characters that I have created. This is just a fictional / fantasy story meant for enjoyment. _**

**Chapter 3**

"The WWE?" She looked at him questioningly before it dawned on her. She forgot they went through a name change a while back. "You're a wrestler?" Skie used air quotes when she spoke the word wrestler. She looked at him and his eyes seemed to have grown sad.

"I guess that means you're not interested then huh?" He was trying to get his mind to accept what he believed her decision to be based on her her reaction.

"I didn't exactly say that. Didn't really say one way or the other. I guess I'm just surprised. I haven't thought about let alone watched that kinda wrestling since I was a little girl." Skie responded honestly. "So how exactly would this work? I'm guessing you would be staying at hotels, would there even be any available rooms left?"

AJ's eyes snapped up, he had just started accepting she was going to say no, but now he had just a glimmer of hope. "Well usually my rooms have two beds, so I mean if you are ok with sharing the room, there would be a bed for each of us."

"Then I would insist on paying for half the cost, I guess that would go to the company?" There was no way Skie would just assume he would cover costs for her. And it wasn't like money was an issue.

"The company doesn't usually cover the cost of the rooms, but I wouldn't ask for anything. I'm asking you to join me, I never said you had to pay for anything. The cost is the same either way." His response came. In his mind he had this little chant of 'please say yes' going over and over. He studied her for a moment then came up with a solution. "How about this, give it a few nights, if you don't like it, I will fly you back home and I will eat the costs. If you decide to stay the duration, well we can work something out then."

Skie thought about his proposition as she started her side work refilling jars and containers. It was a good fifteen to twenty minutes before she finally responded. "That sounds fair. When would we be leaving?"

He stared for a moment before what she said fully sunk in. "Is that a yes?" When she nodded her head indicating that yes she was going, he nearly jumped up and over the counter to hug her, but refrained. Just barely.

"Well give me about five minutes and I can let you know for sure." AJ pulled out his phone, and checked flights from Atlanta to Philadelphia and found he was able to book an extra seat on the flight he was originally scheduled on. After getting some information from her, he found that there was an open seat next to him. Damn he felt like luck was on his side. "We need to be at the airport by 8:30 in the morning. Will that be too early?"

"Not if you don't mind me napping on the plane, I should be good." Skie replied back, as AJ chuckled and told her she had a deal. From there they worked out the fine details including how he would follow her to her place so she could pack a bag for the two weeks and they would go from there.

Later that morning, with their bags checked in, they were waiting at the gate, she sat criss cross on the chair and faced him. "Tell me about the last twenty five years or so. Other than you, I don't even know who or what's going on."

AJ did one better, pulled up his phone and went to YouTube and started showing videos of some of the more significant wrestlers and what was going on basically from the mid 90's to now. When their flight was called, they grabbed their carry ons, boarded the plane, and settled into their seats once their bags were stowed away. Skie drifted off just as the plane was taking off.

"Hey sleepyhead, we've landed." AJ said softly as he gently shook her awake. A smile teased his lips as she started to stir, and he thought right in that moment, how beautiful she was as she awoke from her short slumber.

"I feel like I closed my eyes only a couple of minutes ago." her voice held a hint of a chuckle as they stood and retrieved their carry on bags and made their way off the plane.

Forty Five minutes later they were in the rental car heading to the hotel with their luggage in the trunk. Skie stared out the window at the concrete jungle that surrounded them as the drove to the hotel they were staying at. Once they arrived and had parked the car, they pulled their bags behind them the wheels softly clacking over the cracks in the sidewalk. As they approached she noticed barriers set up as fans stood on the outside of them, as their approach was noticed, they started raising their voices to get AJ's attention. He gave her an apologetic smile before going off to sign a few autographs and interact with the fans.

Skie observed the interactions, how they all seemed to just want to touch him, happy with just a second of his undivided attention. She also noticed he made sure he spent a moment with every child that was there. That action alone caused the corners of her mouth to lift into a soft smile, the sight endearing him to her a bit more. After a good twenty minutes they finally headed in and checked into their room.

Stepping across the threshold the room was bigger than what she thought it would be, with a dividing wall between the two beds and the 'living room area'. A mini fridge and small bar area was against one wall with a door beside it which led to the bathroom.

After claiming their beds, AJ insisting the one closest to the opening being his, they sat on the couch both lost in thought for a moment before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry about before, I meant to warn you about that." He said a bit sheepishly.

Softly chuckling she shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. There are a lot of famous people out there that completely ignore their fans. It was special to see."

Her cheeks flushed after she spoke, not meaning to add the last little bit. She felt him take her hand into his and her eyes lifted to meet his, their gazes locked and her heart fluttered. How she wished that he would just lean over and brush his lips across hers but Skie knew that wasn't going to happen. They were friends, she never saw any sign of him being interested in anything more.

The moment their eyes met it was confirmed, for him at least, that there was more than just friendship type feelings there. He was attracted to her. Physically, intellectually, there was commonalities and just more. AJ was fighting himself from just acting on pure emotion and leaning forward and tasting her lips. So many 'what if's' running through his head. It was then the alarm went off on his phone showing it was time to leave for the arena.

The moment broken, he stood and grabbed his backpack and smaller case with his ring gear. Looking at her with a smile he spoke, "Are you ready to head out?"

With a nod of her head she stood and followed him out the door as they made their way to Wells Fargo Center and that nights show. She was nervous, wondering how his friends and co-workers were going to react to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

First thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this story! Feedback, thoughts, opinions, and even suggestions are welcome!

On another note, I had posted chapter 4, however it has been brought to my attention that it posted in source code. -grumbles- I am working on getting this fixed, so until it is I have taken it down. Since it's nearly 1:00AM for me, I will be working on this as soon as I am up tomorrow. For those that were able to read it, I hope you enjoyed it. For those that were struggling please hang tight and don't give up, I WILL have it back and working!

Thank you!

3 WidForever


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

They arrived and entered through the back doors, pausing so AJ could get Skie a full access backstage pass. They walked down the hall until he called out to someone and this enormous man turned around, smiled, and headed their way.

"Hey AJ, how are you doin? Kids good?" the bulky man spoke, kind eyes looking at them.

"Hey Hunter. Yeah, they're doing good. Mostly behavin. Mostly." Both men chuckled before AJ continued, "I have a request, if you don't mind."

"Okay...shoot." Hunter stated simply and waited patiently for the other man to respond.

"Well first I would like to introduce you Skie Peterson. She's a...friend and will be traveling with me for the next couple of weeks and I was wondering if I can get her a pass that will cover her for that duration. Ya know, to avoid any issues." AJ finished up.

Hunter didn't respond immediately, he looked between the two and watched them a moment. He watched them exchange a look and saw her cheeks flush ever so slightly, then noticed the attraction between the two and wondered if they knew how the other felt. A small smile played on Hunter's lips and thought to himself that it was about time that AJ started living again.

"Hello Skie it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand to her and she shook it and replied in kind. With the pleasantries out of the way, he then addressed AJ's question. "I think we can do that. I will also add her as authorized to all of your appearances. So that way if she goes there will be no issue. Will have something ready by the end of the show."

AJ gave his thanks and they moved further into the backstage area of the arena. A lot of the people called out greetings to him, and AJ introduced Skie to some of the performers especially some of the Women's Division. He didn't want her to be bored while he was unable to be with her, and additionally, hoping she would make some friends. Maybe hoping...hell he wasn't sure what he was hoping.

Dropping his stuff off in the men's locker room, they headed to catering, knowing this was pretty much the social hub before and during the shows. They both grabbed some water and some mixed fruit as a bit of a snack, found a table and sat down. As they started to talk about mindless things such as tv shows they both enjoy and movies and the like, catering started to get busy. Skie jumped slightly as two chairs scraped against the floor as they were pulled back and two men joined them. She watched as AJ greeted them, and she could tell by the interaction that there was a closeness between them. A small soft smile lifted the corners of her full lips.

"So are you going to introduce us to the beauty sitting beside your ugly mug?" the taller of the two men asked.

AJ chuckled and shook his head, Skie swore she saw a hint of pink come to his cheeks but wasn't really sure. "If I must. Skie, the rude giant is Luke Gallows, and the quiet, for the moment, one is Karl Anderson better known as Gallows and Anderson." AJ paused a moment before continuing, "Guys, this is Skie Peterson. Skie is a….friend of mine."

Skie noticed that was the second time that AJ hesitated before calling her a friend. She made a mental note to ask him about that later. That was a conversation for when they had some of privacy. Or perhaps not as Karl spoke up, his comment sort of going to that topic.

"A 'friend' huh?" he asked making the air quotes gesture with his fingers when he spoke the word friend. "How long have you both known each other?"

AJ rolled his eyes giving his friend a look before responding only to the second question informing them it had been about a year. The tag team partners both gave each other a quick look then looked back at AJ.

"A year and she's just a friend. Skie if this fool doesn't ask you out soon, I may have to myself. Only a doofus...or AJ Styles would pass up an opportunity to ask out a beautiful woman." Karl stated pointedly first looking at Skie then looked directly at his friend.

Her cheeks she knew were flaming. She could feel it. Ok so yes she could admit she found him attractive. And if she was really honest, at least with herself she found him sexy as hell and yes they have flirted a bit...fine a lot but people flirt all the time and never go beyond that. Giving a chuckle and shaking her head slightly she spoke up surprising AJ's friends. "Well if you really want to think about it...in a way he has. I mean I'm here right?"

Karl's jaw dropped slightly as AJ and Luke just busted out laughing at her response. Of course Skie knew that he asked her as just a friend, but Karl didn't need to know that. After that the guys chatted work for a bit before they started joking around, bringing Skie back into the conversation. Luke and Karl left when they were called by a crew member.

" I'm really sorry about them." He apologized. " I didn't mean for you to get embarrassed."

" I'm fine, there's nothing to apologize for. It's not like they intentionally were trying to be mean. Besides, now that I have had that experience with them, I'm a little more prepared for our next run in." She reassured him.

"But…" AJ started but he was promptly cut off by Skie.

"But nothin, I was just caught off guard, nothin more. Once I collected myself, all was good. I mean we are friends right? It's not like you would have invited me if we weren't." Skie's stated, her features forced to remain neutral.

"Yeah….friends." Was his somewhat rejected sounding response.

Skie was about to say something, instead just gave him a questioning look with her eyebrow arched. She was about to ask him about his response when Naomi and Carmella came up to them and asked if they could join.

"Of course, actually this works out since I need to get changed. If y'all don't mind keeping Skie company for a bit it would be great." AJ responded sounding once again like his normal self.

"Go AJ we can't get to know her with you hangin around...shoo." Naomi spoke up, her hands making a "shooing" motion as if to send him off as Skie tried to fight the smile.

"Are you gonna steal her from me?" He questioned, "How would your hubby feel about that."

"Hey, she's got the curves...and you just let me worry about Jimmy." Naomi retorted.

"And if not Naomi...I might just." quipped Carmella.

Skie couldn't help but giggle at the exchange going on. Giving AJ a small smile as he looked at her for a moment before leaving the catering area and went to the locker room to get changed and ready for that night's edition of SmackDown.

"Somebody has a bit of a crush." Carmella teased with a friendly smile on her lips.

The woman's words caused Skie to blush softly as she tried to find a way to rebuke the comment. Finally responding without denying the claim, "Not that it matters anyway, we are just friends."

"Just friends? Are you serious? Other than his kids, he has not brought anyone to work since the divorce. Hell none of us even knew he had met anyone." was the reply from Naomi, pausing just to take a breath before continuing, "If you think he only sees you as a friend, then you are pretty blind."

With a sigh Skie responded, "Just friends. He's never even tried anything, and before anyone says anything about me making the first move, that will never happen."

"Ok ok no you making the first move. Noted. That just means we need to find another way for him to get a clue." there was a gleam in Naomi's eye and as Carmella looked over at her friend, her lips spread into a grin. Skie wasn't sure how she felt about this.


End file.
